1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, and more particularly to a game machine that has an anti-theft function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional game machine includes a main frame, a 3D catcher and an operational unit mounted onto the main frame for controlling the 3D catcher to catch a prize in the main frame. The main frame includes a panel for mounting the operational unit and a window defined in a lower portion of the panel. The main frame includes a partition horizontally mounted in the main frame for supporting the prizes and a dispensing hole defined in the partition. A dispensing tube is connected to an underside of the partition and communicates with the dispensing hole for guiding the falling prize to a place corresponding to the window such that the operator can take the prize through the window.
However, the conventional game machine has no anti-theft function structure such that the unworthy player may steal the prize on the partition by passing a hook structure through the dispensing tube. The loss is unnecessary to the game machine manager.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional game machine.